mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 901 - The Projected Man
The Movie Synopsis A scientist experimenting with matter transmission from place to place by means of a laser beam suddenly decides to use himself as a test specimen. But the process goes awry, and one side of his body becomes hideously deformed and instantly lethal to anyone it touches.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062159/plotsummary Information London's Battersea Power Station, most famous for appearing on the cover of the Pink Floyd album Animals, can be seen in this film. The Episode Host Segments Opening: The Satellite of Love has exited the wormhole, and is back orbiting the Earth, present day. Mike shows off his latest Shatner impersonation. Tom can't handle (what he thinks is) another parallel Earth. ' Segment 1:' Pearl, Bobo, and Brain Guy arrive at Castle Forrester. Pearl shows off her new piano skills (cheered on by the SOL crew) and declares the place, "so freakin' cool"! ' Segment 2:' Crow and Tom have invented a projecting machine. It projects things... someplace else – well, not really. It’s just a machine they use to destroy Mike’s most precious possessions. Like his class ring, his St. Blaise medal from his grandma to protect his throat and love letters from Denise that she wrote right before she died. Somehow, Tom's autographed photo of Shirley Jones is among Mike's prized possessions. ' Segment 3:' Mike is on the phone with Lembach. He tries to convince Lembach to stay a little longer. He bribes him with pie and a trip to Shenanigans. Lembach is staying! Meanwhile, in Castle Forrester, Pearl learns more about her family history. Apparently odd experiments run in the family. ' Segment 4:' Crow’s experiments in "projectedness-itivity" have given him the Touch of Death, and he accidentally kills Mike, forcing the bots to drag Mike into the theater. Luckily, Crow resuscitates him by shaking his head. ' Segment 5:' It's Grant Day! Tom and Crow compete for funding from Mike’s new foundation, Michael J Nelson, the foundation. Tom asks for $50, but can't remember if he got distilled water or not and the project is denied. Crow wins the $50 for his project: "to buy two new leaf blowers and a hat". In Castle Forrester, Pearl has (after a gentle reminder by Brain Guy and Bobo) rediscovered her mission: taking over the world. Stinger: Lembach is staying! And there is much rejoicing! Obscure References *''"Faberge presents!"'' *''"The incredible, edible Earth!"'' A play on the advertising slogan "The incredible, edible egg". *''"Are we not blokes?"'' A reference to Devo's debut album, Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! *''"Is she breastfeeding him?! Who is she, Tori Amos?!"'' The liner notes of the Tori Amos album Boys for Pele included a photo of Amos breastfeeding a piglet. *''"Smell the glove!"'' The fictional heavy metal band from the movie This Is Spinal Tap had an album called "Smell the Glove". *''"He's the English Harvey Dent!"'' A reference to the Batman villain Two-Face, who the Projected Man resembles. *''"High Plains Matron!"'' High Plains Drifter is a 1973 Western film starring Clint Eastwood. *''"Oh Warriors, come out and PLAY-AY!!!"'' This is a line from the 1979 movie The Warriors. *''"You ugly little dummy!"'' This film stars actor Bryant Haliday, who portrayed the Great Vorelli in Devil Doll, spoofed in a previous episode. Mike and the Bots make several references to the earlier film here. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Foreign Film